Riku's Light
by Meeko Gemstone
Summary: Riku finds his light in a darkened world
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: wish I may , Wish I might that I might own kingdom Hearts tonight .. it aint gonna happen

Riku's turn of Events

"Riku, I don't want you in my house GET OUT!" throws Riku out the door and his suitcase after him. The door slams a cold bitter slam making a sound as if to tell him no one even likes you deal with it. Sora could be so heartless sometimes

"Well that's it … I'm homeless" He lie there for a few minutes trying to come to terms with what's happening, and at the same time running his fingers along the ground, The cracks reminding him of his life. Shattered never to be fully restored.

He stood up and walked a little way and sat on the ground

"this is so hopeless" He said with a slight glare at life … then he spots Namine

"Riku what are you doing all alone like this?" She said with a slight bit of sympathy in her voice. Her eyes seemed to dazzle and her lips shimmered

"Sora threw me out the house" he looked up at her like an abandoned puppy lost, Helpless and defenceless against the cold lonely world

"Come on then" She smiled reassuringly and held out her hand "come with me!" she said in a happy tone

"but?"

"Are you scared of me or something" grabs his hand a pulls him up

He felt her warm touch and looked at her like why are you doing this? Suddenly he closed his eyes and saw sand. Sand is smooth to the touch but unstable to walk in and will burn you if you aren't careful.

"I don't understand" He looked at Namine puzzled.

"You don't have to understand" She pulls him along making him walk every step. She turned and smiled at him reassuring him that he was safe now

"Look I told you Miss this is very kind but no" He pushes her hand away and begins to walk. Trying to fight the temptation, but of what though? He had no idea what he was fighting.

"Don't be so formal. It's just Namine you should know that Riku" She dragged him all the way to her mansion .Then she let go of him

"Make yourself at home" She said with a smile across her face

"Fine, I have no where else" he said with a sighish tone to his voice. He grabbed his suitcase and went up the stairs to what shall be his new home for a while.

"Heres your room" Namine said opening a door. But where had she come from? I mean she couldn't have magically appeared … or could she?

"How'd you get here? I mean err thank you" He tried to recover the badly worded sentence

"That's for me to know, and you never to know. Now make yourself at home" She smiled at him and went to down the stairs

"Thank you Namine" He said turning to face the white walls. White, the colour he once knew so well and thrived in it his heart back then never belonged to darkness those days were over. But Riku never wanted to accept that. He lied on the bed looking at the ceiling wondering if he was aloud a second chance… second chance at starting again.

Downstairs Namine was drawing a picture. One which would change Riku's life for worse or for better she had no control over his free will after all.

"I hope this works" She looked down slightly unknowing what she had just done.

"Are you okay Namine?" Riku said with a shy tone in his voice. Normally hard to detect but this time it stood out like black on white.

"Oh … I didn't know you were there and yes Riku, I'm fine" She said trying to cover the sadness hidden in her voice. Her normally wide smile was faded and she blinked at him like just please, please. A normally vibrant girl dimmed to a flicker of a dieing flame something was up and Riku knew it.

"Namine, something's wrong your quiet I can see it in yours eyes. And yours eyes don't lie so please tell me what's wrong." He said slowly walking over to her with comforting eyes.

"Err it's nothing" She tried desperately to hide the notepad behind her back. Hoping praying he doesn't see it.

Riku eventually pauses and doesn't take a step closer he turns around and walks away from her, into the gardens where he could be alone and think.

"Sorry Riku, but this is my deepest secret ... I don't want to force a choice upon you" She looked away with saddened eyes.

Outside Riku sat on the warm grass the summer sun beating down on him but to him it didn't feel warm … it felt hot.

"My eyes should have been green … blue was never my colour I mean green stands envy. Envy … I always competed Sora for Kairi. Green always seemed a deep colour a colour to reflect upon as unknown, I mean so mainly shades some calm some so active" He looked down and for the first time thinking about how to perhaps set things right

" You sure are thinking a lot , Riku you know that's not good for you. You're supposed to think of the future. Not the past and I know your thinking of the past."  
She looked at him like … please Riku I want you to get better

He looked down his hair covering his eyes, so she couldn't see the build up of a tear in his eye. He wanted to set things right between him and Sora and try to get over the heartache of loosing the perhaps only light left in his heart to Sora.

"I guess he really was better then me" He looks up at her the tear nearly ready to fall down his face

"Oh Riku" She sat next to him hugging him. Trying to comfort Riku

He at first didn't know how to react and looked at her like, I dunno. He eventually hugged her back and made the fatal mistake to close his eyes. Her embrace felt so warm to him. Took away the heartless feeling if only for awhile.

She expected to feel cold. As if Riku never had a heart, but she didn't she thought to herself about his past and realised that only the thought of never seeing the one he loved was what pushed him to darkness, she felt so sorry for him.

"You okay Namine?" He said, he didn't know how he made her feel. Inside he felt empty and cold so he never knew what others portrayed him as.

"I'm fine" She soon realised that she had held on to long and moved away from him. She got up as if that never happened and walked to the door, but she paused she wanted to look back so badly but she never did.

"I guess I really am cold to the bone … and it must be hard for everyone else to ignore the fact I went to the dark side… I just want to make everything right again. Why is it so hard?" He sat their thoughts of life washing in his head.

Namine sat in here room looking out the window

"I hope he gets better … his past is his disease … if you can stop his past invading his future the maybe there's a chance he can love again" She sighed and looked away from the window

Riku just sat there wondering maybe there's a way to Kairi's heart. But that wasn't fair on Sora really. He looked up at the sky and the sun was beginning to set.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Namine appeared beside him. Almost as though she came from thin air, however she was in a red dress like a dance dress.

"Yes, it is. Why'd you change?" Riku asked not looking at her but staring off into

The distance as though it held a clue, that in the magical weave of colours he may find answers to his questions.

"I dunno. I guess I felt like a change" she sat next to Riku and wondered what he was thinking. And hoping he was sparing a little thought for her …

"If you were a colour what would you be?"

"That's an odd question Riku, why you ask?"

"Cause I think I'm a nearly black shade of green … and I wondered what you are?"

"Oh... I'd be white"

"Because white is purity. And light … the light to do the right things and make those around you … glad to be … a" he doesn't continue … and Namine could see he was shaking … his head down

"Riku … I want to be around you. I know you can't accept your past… but you have to accept your future and if you don't, then you'll always be in darkness" She looks at his face then too the sunset and trys to think about why Riku doesn't want to move on

He gets up and goes indoors as if he doesn't want to face her.

She takes a deep sigh and closes her eyes … then goes indoors.

That evening Riku lied awake on his bed thinking, it seemed to be all he did now. He was thinking about Destiny Islands and his and Sora's friendship.

"I've troubled everyone so much, is it even worth going on my cold lonely march? Why don't I do everyone a favour and hang myself?" He lies there for awhile thinking about it … then decided

"no … I'm not a quitter. I won't do them that pleasure" He seemed suborn upon his choice. This was good news for all; he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

Namine awoke the next day in her room; she'd been having dreams and nightmares. She glanced around the room and saw a small note slipped under the door. She put her feet onto the cold floor sending shiver up her spine and walked over to read the note.

"I was being a burden, I couldn't stay anymore I assure you I am safe, and please Namine. Don't try to find me … Riku" She looked at the note in disbelief and a tear slowly ran down her face she hardly noticed it.

Meanwhile Riku was walking along the cold pavements once more. He was like a star that only shone dimly and was one you had to look at hard to see it sparkle. But it was there, stars forever move on they never stay still.

"There goes another Chapter of my life" He said with a slight bit of regret as if he never wanted to move on. As if his life had almost … almost just found it's purpose. But then again he hadn't, for he never let anything wait long enough.

Namine tried to find him; she looked everywhere she thought he would be. But alas no for he had left … twilight town. She looked down as though to give in …

"No … Riku I have to find you"

Riku walked along forever looking to the sky. For every time he looked, he definitely saw some white in it. He guessed it's because he didn't want to go from Namine. He didn't understand the feelings inside him … he still loved Kairi.

"Kairi" He muttered under his breathe … Soon after that he left Christmas town

Namine just arrived at Christmas Town as soon as Riku left …

"Excuse me … how you seen a boy with white downward spiked hair?" She asked frantically, however no one would answer her cry.

This went on for weeks … Namine never reaching Riku, she was always ironically to late… until she did reach him, but it was just too late

"I can't … walk …anym-" He fell to the ground and collapsed. He had gone days without water

"Riku? … RIKU!" she ran over to him and lifted his head.

He gave no reply

"Riku … talk to me Riku"

He opened his eyes slightly at her

"I thought I told you not to come and find me" His voice was dry and whispery

"Well, I couldn't let you slip away. I cared about you Riku and I still do" She looked at him like don't do this … don't you dare die on me now!

Riku looked her like … you cared? He felt his heart lighten and the feeling of being heartless sank. He didn't want to fade away, he wanted to stay there with Namine and didn't want anything to come between that.

"You c-cared?" He looked at her puzzled but not sad

"Yes Riku, I cared. I don't want you to die" Her eyes saddened, in the fear she might loose him

"I –I" A slight tear rolled down his face like … what have I done?

"Come on … we're gonna get you back, and you aren't gonna close your eyes are you!" She looked at him seriously

Riku replied with no answer he was still stunned, as if he were in another world away, because of what Namine said… someone cared about him.

"Riku answer me!" The tears beginning to roll down her face

Riku still replied nothing … and his eyes DID begin to slowly close

"Riku … no! Don't close your eyes! You can't die on me" Her voice faded away as darkness consumed his heart. He found his light … but … it was just too late.

However his final thoughts we're … Namine thank you. And I'm sorry I hurt you, that's why I never admitted I loved you … to save the heartache. At least now I know, I have something to dream off. My very own light

In my dreams I'll see you'll face  
And I'll remember you  
Though I maybe gone  
That doesn't stop me  
Namine you showed me my light  
And that is why I can say this  
A heart tinted by darkness can't speak of things that are white  
But, I hope one day you can be with me  
I wont think of the past  
My so many mistakes  
Like you said  
I have to think of the future  
You are my future  
So I hope … one day we can be together.  
Even just friends  
you make me feel … that I have a heart  
a pure heart  
a light …


	2. Riku's confession

Chapter 2 Of Riku's Light.

Namine leant her head on his chest tears falling down her face, she suddenly felt so cold so extremely lost. As if she had lost the most precious thing in her life.

"I'm sorry Riku, if only I had sad it. Maybe you wouldn't have left" She looked down on him and moved the strands of hair from her face and gasped.

"You didn't want to die, did you?" She wiped away the tear and placed her trembling hands against the side of his face. To her the touch was still warm

"This isn't fair …" She looked across at him like Riku, I don't want you too die…

Now it's a year later …

Namine sat on her bed drawing a picture of Donald Sora and Goofy. She sighed deeply…

Sora walked in, with a massive grin across his face as if he owned the world.

"Was sup Namine" He was so cheery in his voice.

"Go away Sora, I don't want to look at you" She looked away from Sora

"Why? Oh yeah, I know why" He walked up to her, making her look at him.

Namine looked at Sora and a white light flashed and Riku was stood in front of her.

"Geez Namine you were always so kind"

"Riku?" 

"I'm not Riku for the 50th time" He changed back to being Sora. "Why were you always so kind to that scum bag?" 

"Didn't you say that a minute ago?" She looked puzzled at him

"I didn't say anything…" He looked her like your crazy, then he looked down and sighed deeply. "You want him back so badly don't you?"

She didn't look at him … she didn't even say anything to him. But it was in her eyes, they saddened and deepened there was always a secret part to her. That no one knew or understood she was open with only her.

"You loved him didn't you?" Sora asked with a sharp tone in his voice, almost as if he didn't want her to love him. Sora imagined Riku as a loner, and that's how Sora wanted it to be.

She looked at him sharply, eyes narrowing she glared at him.

"I was only asking, you look like you could use some company" He sat down next to her

Namine closed her notepad, she didn't look comfortable with Sora there so at first she said nothing

"Me and Kairi are doing well, Goofy says we should kiss. I'm just look whoa! Hold the phone since when was it your business. Donald blew up the Papou fruit tree yesterday. So least Donald's still himself" That was Sora alright, careless in his words yet just trying to make Namine happy. He was the joker alright, smiling when there's nothing to smile at.

"Well I'm glad you and Kairi are doing okay, I mean she was the whole purpose of your life after all." She looked at him slightly better now the silence was broken, but not entirely happy.

"Well, I can tell your probably ticked off at me so I'll be seeing you later" He got up looked back at her while walking and walked straight into the table "OW my … parts" he limped out the room

She sniggered and then her smile faded and she lie down, she was looking at the ceiling.

The Sora came back …

"You do realise there is a way to bring him back" He said a little smug

She turned and looked at him sharply, and had an expression of disbelief and hope all in one. She wanted him back ever so badly.

"What do I have to do?" She said; with out any regard for her safety

"Well let's see, erm … I don't really know for sure" he said as he put his hands behind his head and starched the back of his neck and said nervously "eheh sorry Namine but I know there is a way"

She looked down and then realised what she must do.

"I might be gone a while" she got up ran off like a doe caught in headlights. 

"SHE DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE! Gosh people these days" He left the room

Namine picked up her backpack and swung it over her shoulder in a hurried way, as if it depended on her life to get to where she was going, no … not her life Riku's.

So she set out, she had no idea what she was in for, all she knew is her heart would guide her. So she walked, and walked she walked like nothing else mattered. Until she got there … her destination and what maybe her final resting place.

"There it is, the doors to the underworld …" She looked down like I can't do this "I have to do this!" She took a step closer to the doors

"No … you don't have to Namine" A voice in her head rang out, a warning… But she did not heed it … after hesitation she moved forward into the biggest struggle so far.

"This is creepy" She walked down the step… hearing the moans and cries of the souls. White mist around her feet. She felt cold going down those first flew steps. Edgar to turn back, back to warm sunlight.

"No this is too important to me" She walked along the ground

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing here? I mean this place is only for dead people" Hades stood behind her appearing from thin air. 

"Who are you?" She looked scared and worried

"I'm the lord of the underworld, and I don't like trespassers and you are on my ground. So if I were you'd I'd leave"

She looked down …

"I'm here because …" he had already gone. She was once again alone and by this time shivering, the atmosphere felt so heavy to her. And as she turned the corner

"You shouldn't of come here Namine, don't worry about me. Return to the light … after all you don't belong here I do" His spirit vanished from site.

"RIKU!" She looked mad and angry at him, and she ran off down into the maze of hell itself

"You don't belong here! Your not full of darkness anymore … your light!" She shouted running down the otherwise silent passages. And before she knew it she ran right into death capital … in other words Hades.

"I thought I told you to get out of my realm! Your alive, you don't belong here" He knocked her back

Namine fell to the ground and looked up at Hades with the spirit of fire in her eyes. She set out on a mission, and nothing was going to get in the way of that. Not Hades not anyone

"Your wasting my time! I need to get Riku" she covered her mouth

"Is that what you're after?" He summoned Riku in spirit. "Kill her!" Hades tried forcing him to attack, Riku's will power was winning but for how long?

"You … can't … make … me" He was gritting his teeth and his fists were clenched and his tightly shut. "I'd rather rot in hell then hurt her"

"Riku! Hades let him go!" She looked extremely angry and was trembling slightly

a tear from Riku's eye fell down. He didn't want to hurt Namine and he was fighting with all his will.

"Shall I do it myself!" He jumped forward and tried to use fire on Namine 

she jumped to the side, with her fists tight her anger was building inside her. The fire in her fires flickered a spark was lit and a time bomb before it became a roaring flame.

"Namine!" He tried to run to her … Hades appeared in front of him and grabbed him

"YOUR TIME'S UP!" He threw Riku down into the pit of souls.

"RIKU NOO!" she ran to the edge off the pit and looked down, at first a little hesitant. But then she threw her backpack off and dived in after him, she knew this could be as far as she goes.

At first Riku had his arm stretched out, but as he went deeper he lost all sense and his eyes closed. She swam down the never ending stream deeper into places the living shouldn't go, for it drains there life.

"I will get you" She had almost got to Riku, and was extremely weak.

Hades looked down …

"ah she's screwed" He had not a single care for her.

Sora Donald and Goofy burst through the doors

"not now … it's all happening today folks" Hades looked extremely annoyed at Sora 

"Let Namine go!" Sora demanding holding the keyblade and his eyes a blaze… there was so much anger inside him

"She's not a prisoner and she jumped down there" He signalled to the soul pit.

"She'll die … she can't be down here this long!" Donald looked worried

Sora ran to Namine's backpack and looked in and found some rope

"this should do it" He threw the rope down. This was Namine's last hope

she looked around, she had reached Riku and had him in her arms but how was she to get out? Then she saw the rope and got over to it still holding Riku

"Guys help me, she and Riku are heavy!" Sora pulled with all his might on the rope and Donald helped, Goofy was trying his best to keep Hades occupied. She and Riku's spirit eventually are heaved to the surface

"Riku … look at me!" Namine's eyes watered but the tears didn't come … had she got there to late? Was he already belonging to darkness again?

"Take the spirit to its body… well take care off Hades" Sora winked at Namine and smiled, yet again he was gonna play hero. He was so heart full sometimes.

"Right" She got up and ran for it

"this is the 5th time this week" Hades groaned and looked down like I'm slipping, I'm really slipping

Meanwhile Namine was running to Riku's body, up the path, It was beautifully preserved in a glass case she shakily moved the top of the glass off nearly dropping it. 

"I hope this works" She sighed and carefully lied his spirit on top of the body and it sank into him. 

At first there was nothing … She lied on him

"Riku, I don't want it to be over … I …" She was to shy to finish the sentence then her head moved, because what she was leaning on had moved … ever so slightly but it had moved none the less.

"Riku?" She looked at him, his chest was moving. She leant over in front of his face and felt warm breathe …

"RIKU!" Her eyes lit up, a sparkle reappeared and her smile wide as ever if not more so she was over the moon

He twitched and rubbed his eyes and slowly but surely the opened … at first a crack then wide when he saw it was Namine and he smiled. He sat up

"Long time no see" he was happy, and for the first time in a long while… he was thinking of the future.

She hugged him tight and didn't want to let go. She wanted to hold him forever … he was so incredibly warm

"Yeah, I missed you too" He hugged her back, and didn't hesitate one bit and, he closes his eyes. She made making him feeling so special, and his heart was glowing all over.

She closed her eyes and didn't want to let go of him. 

The sun was shiny brightly and the flowers were there normal shades of pink and purple moving gently in the breeze. It made Riku feel now that this home was permanent.

"Never leave again okay?" She let go and looked at him seriously "Promise me!" 

"I'm not going anywhere Namine I promise" He looked at her like, you do trust me right?

Later that evening they were both sitting on the lawn outside watching the sun set.

"It was weird … dieing I could see everything you were doing though, I could watch over you." He looked at her in a way which is hard to say in words … but it's like watching a kitten lying with another kitten. Like romance yet not passion just sweetly.

She turned and looked at him and as she did he looked away.

"It must have been, I wouldn't know I've never been silly enough to kill myself" She laughed slightly a smile across her face that didn't seem to fade

He looked at her again,

"Did you mean it when you said you cared? I just wondered"

" Yes I did mean it Riku, and I can see the way your looking at me" she blushed slightly not facing him

"eheh" He went completely red 

Sora and co hiding in a blush play kiss the girl

"oh man" He smacks his like guys!

"It's okay, I don't mind" She turned and smiled at him

"Thank you, Namine" He turned and smiled at her, and his hand slowly moved to hers 

Namine, took Riku's hand and tightened her grip on it

"Well if that isn't proof what is?" "Mhm" she moved closer to Riku and leaned on his shoulder.

"Namine, I couldn't say this before but I think I love you" He leaned his head on hers lovingly

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"It's okay … I already know"


End file.
